To Be Accepted: Book One
by ReeceWire
Summary: Arabella Black only wanted to be accepted by her peers. However having a father in prison really did not help. What happens when she happens to be in the same class as Harry Potter? Will they accept her, or reject her? Follows the books closely Book 1 .
1. Prologue

**To Be Accepted: Book One**

**Prologue**

"Remus, thank you for agreeing to watch Arabella on a short notice." A tall blonde haired lady stood. Her green eyes looked at the tall man in front of her.

"Uncle Remus! Lookie at what Draco's parents got me!" Arabella said excitedly holding up a child's broomstick. "I'm going to practice to be a famous Quidditch player!" the young girl said as she ran out into the small yard. The girl looked nothing like her mother, except the same skin tone. Instead she looked like her father. Black hair that curled slightly and gray blue eyes. She looked to be about 6 years old. The girl mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. It only hovered a bit above the ground.

"Looks like I will have my hands full." Remus smiled at Arabella's mother. "Have a good trip, be safe Carmella." Remus said. With a loud pop, Arabella's mother disappeared.

* * *

"Draco! Where are you?" A 9 year old looking Arabella walked down the long corridor. No one in sight she felt rather lost. "Draco?" He'd left her behind once again and she was stuck looking for him. Even though she had stayed at the Malfoy Mansion a million times before, she still got lost.

"Do you think you should be wandering around like that, Boy!" An angry older man shouted. Arabella looked into the room she heard it from and saw Mr. Malfoy who yelled at Draco. Draco looked as if he wanted to cry but refrained from doing so. "What are you looking at Miss Black?" Mr. Malfoy caught her.

"I was looking for Draco, Sir." She told him.

"Draco is in trouble. I would suggest that you go wait in the Ladies Parlor. Dobby will show you." A house elf appeared. Arabella followed the elf silently.

* * *

"Draco?" A now 11 year old Arabella laid on the grass next to an 11 year old Draco Malfoy. Both of them had messy hair from playing quidditch on their brooms together.

"Yes Arabella?" Draco asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked him, her gray/blue eyes stared at the sky.

"Of course I can." He told her. He looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"I think muggle borns are just as good as is." She told him. Arabella had been terrified to say that to Draco for a while, but that is how she felt.

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked quietly. His voice a little angry.

"My mother works with a muggle born witch. She's really nice and smart. How can she be bad?" Arabella asked.

"Arabella, muggles do not belong in the wizarding world, you know this. Now, lets go get ready for dinner." Draco stood up. Arabella sighed, she knew the subject was officially dropped. She followed him inside.

* * *

"MOM! MOM! I GOT MY LETTER!" Arabella ran down the stairs. "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Arabella screamed as she ran into the kitchen. Her mother laughed at how excited she was.

"Well of course you are." Her mother said as she rolled her eyes at her daughters eagerness. "Your Father and I went there."

"Well, I am going there now! When are we going to get my supplies! They have a list and everything!" Arabella said as she waved the paper.

"I have tomorrow off work. We can go then." Her mother said and Arabella jumped up and down.

"I'm going to floo Uncle Remus! Oh! I need to floo draco too!" Arabella ran out of the room excitedly.

* * *

Arabella was exhausted. Her mother and her had spend the entire day grabbing school supplies. Even though they had a lot Arabella realized that the school called for them having even more supplies! Her mother was nice enough to treat them to ice cream since it was so hot outside. The last thing they needed to grab had been her school books.

They walked into Flourish and Botts and quickly headed over to the school section of the store. A younger girl who looked to be the same age as Arabella stood there holding a pile of books. Arabella walked over and grabbed a few books off the list.

"Hi! I'm Arabella." Arabella smiled at the girl. When she looked at the girl she noticed the girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger." The girl replied looking up from the book she was looking at.

"This is my first year at Hogwarts. I am so excited." Arabella announced.

"This is mine too. It was a bit of a shock to my parents since they are both dentists." Hermione announced. Arabella had just been about to ask the girl what dentists were when Hermione got called away. Arabella waved goodbye and finished picking up her books.

* * *

"Mom?" Arabella asked. They had just finished packing her trunk and now both of them sat on her bed.

"Yes darling?" Her mother asked.

"What if I was in Gryffindor?" Arabella wondered.

"My father and I were in Gryffindor." Her mother told her.

"Draco thinks I will be in Slytherin. Mom, I can't be in Slytherin! I don't agree with them about muggles!" Arabella announced frustrated.

"Muggles are just the same as us Arabella, you know that. Draco will just have to accept that fact." Her mother told her. "I'd love you even if you were a Hufflepuff."

"Thanks Mom." Arabella said and hugged her mother close.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know the Prologue is not as good. However I needed to get a back story into the story. Just so you guys know I do not own Harry Potter. So yeah. Also, tell me what you think! I have the first book finished.

The story follows the books very closely but through the eyes of Arabella. It will get more interesting as it goes on! I hope you guys like it. I should have the next chapter up in a few days since I have the story done already. Just editing it before I post it. There will be mistakes since I am not an actual writer or editor. I just came up with an interesting idea. Hoping to go through all 7 books. Who knows?


	2. Chapter 1: The Express

**To Be Accepted: Book One  
**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

"Ugh!" Arabella said as she walked through the fireplace. Floo was not her favorite way to travel. A few seconds later, her mother appeared with her trunk and owl.

"Now Arabella, I want a letter after the feast." Her mother said then kissed her on the cheek. If Arabella wasn't so excited about going to Hogwarts she would have likely cried. Although she had spent a lot of time away from home, nine months would be a long time. Arabella hugged her Mother for a few moments then ran to the train.

"Ughh." Arabella sighed as she looked through the compartments. All of them seemed full. After she dragged her luggage for a few minutes Arabella finally found a compartment with two boys in it. She knocked and opened the door and they both looked at her. "Can I sit with you two, it seems the compartments are all full except this one." Arabella blushed slightly.

"Sure." The dark haired one with glasses and messy hair replied first. The red headed boy blushed slightly and nodded. Arabella smiled at them and dragged her luggage in. "I can help." The dark haired boy replied.

"Oh! No, I got it." Arabella smiled as she put her bird down next to the other caged bird on the seat. She picked up the light trunk and put it up on the shelf next to the other ones. "My mother bought me a magical one that is lighter than what it should be." Arabella smiled and sat next to the red headed boy. "I"m Arabella by the way."

"I'm Harry." The dark haired boy replied, seeming uncomfortable giving out his name.

"I'm Ron." The red haired boy replied. There was an awkward moment before someone knocked at the door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" An older lady asked after she slid the door open. Harry and Arabella jumped to their feet but she noticed Ron pulled out a package. Arabella smiled and started to pick off Candy off the cart. She picked a few different kinds of candies including licorice wands and chocolate frogs in abundance and paid the lady.

Harry took longer to pick his selection but a few minutes they were both sitting. Ron looked at the amount of candy they both bought and Arabella knew he was slightly jealous.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asked noticing all the candy.

"Of course." Arabella replied.

"Starving." Harry replied. Arabella noticed Ron holding the lumpy package she assumed was the sandwich. There looked to be for of them.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron frowned at the food.

"Swap you for one of these" said Harry, holding up a pasty.

"I love corned beef." Arabella told Ron and grabbed one of her pasties too.

"You don't want this, its all dry." Ron replied to the both of them. "She hasn't got much time with the five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty." Harry smiled in reply. He seemed to really want to share his food with Ron. Arabella smiled as Ron finally dug into the food. Arabella mixed her pile of candy and snacks with Harry's and started to dig into the food also.

Arabella stayed quiet as the conversation turned to Chocolate frogs. It seemed that Harry was a muggle born too. Arabella smiled as Ron seemed shocked about pictures staying still. "Pictures move because of the magic in them." Arabella explained as she chewed on a licorice wand. Those were her favorite candy of all time.

The boys moved on the jelly beans and Ron explained that they really made every flavor. Arabella grinned a his older brother getting a booger-flavored one.

"I'd never try a yellow one again. It was vomit flavored one." Arabella shuttered as she took a pink bean and took it into her mouth at the same time Ron put a green one in his mouth. Arabella smiled at the strawberry flavor.

"Bleaarch – see? Sprouts." Ron explained and Arabella giggled.

A few minutes of talking and bean eating there was a knock on the door and a round-faced boy looked in.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

The boys shook their heads but Arabella replied. "No, I haven't."

The boy wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me."

"He'll turn up." Harry said. The boy looked upset as he told them to let him know if they saw him.

The conversation quickly moved back to Ron and his rat. At the mention of doing a spell Arabella smiled from her seat she. However, the compartment door opened quickly and the bushy haired girl from the book store was there.

"Has anyone sen a toad?" Neville's lost one." She said. Arabella noticed her voice seemed a bit bossy but she figured it was because she was looking for a toad.

"We already told him we haven't." Ron replied but Hermione seemed to be looking at the wand in Ron's hand. After a few seconds she was sitting with them and waiting for Ron to do his spell. Arabella tried not to giggle as Ron recited the spell and nothing happened. She knew it wasn't a real spell.

The girl managed to go on a long rant about how she was the only one with magic in her family. Ending off with introducing herself Arabella looked at the other two wondering how she managed to memorize the books so fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron replied quietly. Arabella grinned as she realized the freckles, and red hair were a Weasley trait. She liked it.

"I'm Arabella." Arabella said, not wanting to put her last name in there. She didn't want them getting the wrong impression of her.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied, seemingly worried about saying his last name too. Arabella noticed how excited Hermione got at meeting Harry Potter. However, Harry didn't seem to know who he was. Arabella frowned feeling sorry for Harry. She heard he grew up in a muggle family, but how could he not know his heritage? That was an important thing in the wizard world. Especially to purebloods.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I supposed Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad... Anyways, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three better change, I expect we'll be there soon." With that Hermione left.

Ron muttered something about not wanting to be him her house as he put his wand away. Quickly moving onto the subject of houses and Ron seemed a bit depressed about what house he will be in.

The conversation turned to someone breaking into Gringotts and Arabella stared at Ron. Harry also seemed to be staring.

"Really? What happened to them?" Harry replied.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news." Ron replied but Arabella interrupted before he could go on.

"That's impossible! He would have to be a powerful wizard and probably a dark one to break in." Ron nodded slightly.

"Yeah, everyone's scared because when something like this happens they think You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry went silent as Ron and Arabella seemed to be a little worried. Ron decided to change the subject.

"What's you Quidditch team?" He asked. Harry seemed confused.

"Er – I don't know any."

Now Ron was dumbfounded by his expression and went on to describe Quidditch till they were interrupted a few moments later. Three boys entered and Arabella immediately recognized them. Although she tried hiding from them seeing her and it seemed to work. Draco had been more interested in finding Harry Potter than seeing his best friend in the compartment.

Arabella took this moment as they were distracted and managed to get out of the compartment while they were in there. Finding one of the bathrooms she took her robe off and quickly came back to the compartment.

:They are changing you shouldn't go in there." Hermione told Arabella. Arabella smiled.

"Sure thing." Arabella replied. "Oh, Hermione?" Arabella asked before Hermione could run off.

"Yes?" Hermione replied seemly annoyed as they were pushed to the side by two kids racing.

"I think you'd make an awesome Gryffindor." Arabella smiled as she knocked on the door and Harry opened it. Hermione blushed and Arabella ducked into the room.

As the train stopped Arabella stepped off the train after Harry and Ron. They made their way over to the boats like the tall man called them out to do, but Arabella was stopped.

"Where have you been Bells?" Draco whispered and Arabella blushed.

"The compartments were full and I didn't want to bother you and your friends so I found another one to sit in." Arabella replied as she got in a boat, Draco just behind her. His goons joined them a moment later.

"You wouldn't have been a bother at all." Draco told her. She blushed some more and wished Crabbe and Goyle were gone.

"Thank you Draco." She told him. Before awkward silence kicked in Arabella gasped along with a few other students. Hogwarts was a huge castle. Although she had seem pictures before, it was amazing up close. Draco grabbed her hand and Arabella tried not to frown. She hated the fact that she knew their friendship was going to be ruined tonight. Arabella was no Slytherin.

They let go of hands as they got out of the boat, but Draco helped her out politely. They followed the Giant man, Hagrid, to the door and there was a knock. As they all waited a few started to tell stories about how they were sorted.

Professor McGonagall came and lead them all away, explaining very little then forcing them to stay in one spot. Arabella tried not to giggle when a few Ghosts appeared in the hallway and everyone seemed scared. Arabella lived in a haunted house once before, so this wasn't surprising. They were rushed inside moments later in a line. Arabella found herself in front of Draco and behind a girl she recognized as Pansy Parkinson.

As they were ushered into the room a few people gasped. Arabella looked up and noticed the ceiling of the room was enchanted. She grinned as they stopped and stared at a hat. After a few seconds it jumped up and somehow formed a mouth. As the song started, Arabella grinned. Quickly the hat sang a song describing the characteristics of each house. Arabella frowned at Slytherin, knowing she wouldn't be placed in that house.

Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She told them then looked at the list. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl moved up and Arabella frowned knowing she would be next. Suddenly she felt queasy and watched as the Hat shouted Hufflepuff.

"Black, Arabella!" McGonagall called out and Arabella stepped out of the line. It seemed like a few people started whispering. As she walked she could hear Ron whisper something to Harry.

"Black must be Sirius blacks daughter. Sirius is convicted felon in Azkaban for following You-Know-Who." Arabella wanted to cry knowing everyone now knew her secret. As Harry and Ron looked they gasped at Arabella as she stood by the stool and placed the hat on her head. Sitting down she couldn't see a thing under the hat.

"Ahh, Black. A name I have not seen in a long time." The Hat whispered. Arabella prayed no one else could hear her. "You're a smart young lady, not unlike your father. I know the perfect place for you." The hat went on. "GRYFFINDOR." It shouted. Arabella tried to not cry knowing that everyone was shocked. She took the hat off, and a few people at Gryffindor clapped for her. She was glad when two red-headed boys cat called also. At least she wasn't completely disliked. She moved to the table and realized that most people hadn't moved for her to find a seat. Just as she was about to cry slightly the two red headed twins scooted and made room between them for her.

"Thank you." She told them looking down as the sorting went on. She felt a set of eyes staring at her and she looked up. Draco gave her a disappointed look and she frowned at him knowing that this was going to mess everything up.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor along with a few others. When the sorting finished Arabella smiled at Dumbledore's words, knowing he was trying to kill the tension in the room. They clapped and the food appeared before them. Arabella noticed most of the first years sitting together a frowned some more. However, the twins seemed to be having bit of fun.

"So Arabella, have you ever blown up a toilet before?" One of the twins asked. Arabella blushed.

"Er – No I haven't." Arabella told them.

"Neither have we." The other twin said and they both laughed. Arabella smiled slightly as she realized that it was a joke.

"I'm George." The twin to her left said.

"And I'm Fred." The twin on her right said.

"Well, I'm Arabella, it's nice to meet you." She replied. Quickly the twins got her laughing at all their jokes. Especially the ones they told about Percy. After Dumbledore gave the list of rules of what not to do Arabella realized how tired she was. Percy was giving tours to the new students so Arabella walked over to them.

Harry gave Arabella a funny look and she smiled slightly at him as they all followed Percy. When they made it to the portrait Arabella smiled knowing they were at the Gryffindor tower. Percy announced the password so they would know and Arabella committed it to memory as she waited for everyone to go in first. Neville had hard time getting it, but Hermione and Arabella helped him. She felt bad for the klutzy boy.

When Lavender, Parvati, Hermione and Arabella made it to their rooms they quickly changed. Parvati and Lavender seemed to not care for Arabella much. "Hermione?" Arabella asked.

"Yes Arabella?" Hermione asked looking over.

"Thank you." Arabella smiled and laid down. Sure Hermione maybe confused, but she had to know someone would talk to her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione replied but Arabella missed it because she fell asleep already.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This was QUICKLY edited. Meaning, that it was kinda looked over and I decided that it was okay enough. I have to leave soon but I wanted to make sure I got a first chapter up today too so you guys could get SOME of the story line. Let me know what you think! Sorry if it's crap because honestly, I love it. :)


End file.
